


Keep Reading

by Fushigi Kismet (tokyofish), tokyofish



Series: Reader's Digest [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-30
Updated: 2005-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/Fushigi%20Kismet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia decides to read a book about a redhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach is © Kubo Tite, Viz, Studio Pierrot, Shueisha, etc. This is a nonprofit fanwork.

Lately Rukia had been reading some of Yuzu's old books.

They were full of helpful lessons about the human world. She had taken to trying them out in order to fit in better.

 

During class Ichigo had his head propped on his hands; he looked asleep.

"Psst," she hissed, "Carrots!"

He didn't crack open an eye, but mumbled in his longest-suffering tone, "Can't this wait until I get a proper slate?"

 

After school he asked, "Do you even know how they end up?"

"Friends?"

He flicked her in the forehead, scowling. "Read the sequels, dumbass."

"There's _more_?"

 

Later, softly: "Oh."


End file.
